


Breakfast gift

by Chuchu2004



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is bad at cooking, Atsumu spoils Hinata too much, Comfort, Happy birthday Hinata Shoyo!, I'm Still Bad At Tagging, M/M, Needy Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuchu2004/pseuds/Chuchu2004
Summary: Hinata hates waking up alone.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	Breakfast gift

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you heard of "Porn Without Plot", but what about "Fluff Without Plot"?
> 
> Not exactly fluff, but yeah.

The bed felt _unusually_ big.

Hinata whimpered, rolling around the sheets and patting the spot next to him, trying to find his missing warmth source. But the only thing he found was a cold spot, indicating it had been empty for a long time now.

Man, how he hated waking up alone.

With an extraordinary show of willpower, the redhead opened both eyes, blinking away the sleep from his hazel orbs. The curtain of the big window was slightly ajar, letting a single stripe of sunshine ran across the wooden floor of their room. It was already late morning.

He knew he had to get up, his morning run would become an _afternoon run_ at this rate, but his body felt so comfortable now, wrapped in many layers of comfy blankets. Of course, it would be better if _someone_ had stayed with him. Hinata whimpered again. His feet ruffled the cotton sheets, feeling the soft material grazing his naked toes. The redhead frowned a little as he sat up against his will, looking like an angry cocoon of beddings.

The room spin around, maybe he sat up too quickly.

Where the hell was Atsumu? He was a worse morning person than himself, being Hinata the one to dragged the other male out of their bed so they could begin their weekly morning routine before practice. 

Brown eyes fixed on the digital clock on the night table next to their queen-size bed.

_10:32 am_

They were already late for their morning run.

But that didn't botter Shōyō as much as the fact that he had to wake up _alone_ . Atsumu had _promised_ they'd stayed in bed today (after their morning run, of course, but that was already a lost cause). He went to sleep the previous night with the promise of a lazy day filled with lots of cuddles, movies, and snacks.

And what did he get?

_A fucking empty bed._

He was still sleepy, in a bad mood, was starting to feel cold, and wanted _his someone_ to hug him until his _'I-need-my-boyfriend's-attention'_ container was filled up again. 

God, Atsumu did spoil him too much, didn't he?

 _Another_ whimper. "Tsumuuuuu!" 

A loud crashing sound coming from down the corridor made Hinata tilted his head with curiosity. He stood up, still wrapped with the sheets and bedspread, and padded down their apartment. As he got closer, more noises were heard from the...kitchen?

Weird. Atsumu couldn't even boil water without setting something on fire. Mostly, the water itself (and yes, that could happen. How? Hinata didn't know, Tsumu was something special).

So, when the image of Atsumu Miya, 23 years old, 183.6 cm, official setter of the Black Jackals, _grow up adult_ , fighting with the waffle iron came into view, Shōyō could only snort. Then, he started cackling, hugging the cloths around him more tightly. 

Atsumu was surprised, to say the least. He didn't expect his boyfriend to be already up, and he _totally didn't expect_ to be seen in this shameful situation. 

"Shōyō! Wha-!" The ugly smell of something burning made him tear his eyes away from the laughing form of his lover. Black smoke was coming out from the waffle iron, and Atsumu _panicked._ He didn't want the alarms to be set on and wet the whole apartment. Again. With a very unmanly shriek (that he would definitely deny he did for the rest of his life), the dyed-blonde player yanked the cord of the device to unplug it, lifting the tape so he could take a peek at the damage. Deep black received the angry brown eyes of Miya, and Atsumu was so sure he could hear the burned dough laugh at him. The setter groaned, venting the dark mess with both hands so the smoke wouldn't reach its goal at the ceiling, where the alarms lay innocently. Next to him, Hinata was still howling with laughter.

After some minutes, in which he cleaned everything and Shōyō could breathe again, Atsumu turned to glare at the shorter male. The redhead was wiping away a single tear, soft giggles still escaping his parted lips from time to time. "What are you doing here?!" If his voice sounded a little cracked with embarrassment, Hinata didn't point it out.

"I heard something falling, and wanted to check. But I think you had everything under _control._ " More giggles. His round cheeks were blushed because of the laughter.

Atsumu felt his cheeks burned with heath. "I-it was under control! _You_ just distracted me."

"Sure thing, handsome." Hinata walked the few steps between them and reached out a hand to bring the taller man down, so he could peck at his lips. His hand stayed in the back of Atsumu's neck, caressing the soft hairs that were growing there. "But, seriously, _TsumTsum,"_ he knew Atsumu hated that nickname. Shōyō giggled again at his glare, "what on earth were you doing here? You know all kitchen utensils hate the living hell out of you."

"I just," The taller man loosely wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist. Or what he thought was his waist, he couldn't make it up under the layers of sheets. "wanted to surprise you. A little gift." 

Hinata arched a brow. "Gift?"

"...Babe, I know you're dumb, but this is another level." A slapped on his nape. "Ouch! Hey, that hurt!"

"I'm not dumb. I can make waffles all on my own." He smirked triumphantly.

Atsumu frowned again, trying to pinch Hinata's side, but the traitorous beddings protected him with their lives. Unfair. "It's the last time I try to make you breakfast." 

"Keyword _try._ " Shōyō laughed again when his boyfriend groaned while rolling his eyes. Still, he kept his arms around him. "So, can you tell me now why did you risk your life like that?"

The setter huffed with fake annoyance. "Did you really forget your own _birthday?_ " 

What?

"Oh, God, you _did_ forget." This time, it was Tsumu's turn to laugh. 

Hinata pouted, his face burning with the stupid blush that was spreading from his ears to his neck. He hid his face on the strong chest of his boyfriend, causing the older player to laugh even more. "Shut up, I didn't know today's date!" Atsumu hugged him properly, resting his chin between wild orange locks. Hinata could feel the smug smile radiating from his being and wanted to punch it. "I thought it was tomorrow..."

Tsumu leaned down, so his lips were next to his boyfriend's left ear. He let out a low hummed, his smirk widening at the shiver that ran across the shorter man's body. "Did I fuck you so good last night that you even forgot today's big day?" Hinata moaned at the memory, his fingernails lightly scratching the scalp under his undercut. The taller one chuckled, deep and low, just how he knew his lover _loved_ . Then, he pulled away, a smug grin plastered on his lips. "Yup, I thought so." Shōyō's beautiful flushed face looked up to him, his hazel eyes dulled with lust. Atsumu shivered, the need making its way from deep inside him. He pulled the shorter man's strong body closer, feeling how Hinata was _waking up_. At that moment, Atsumu thought for the first time if his boyfriend was still naked under that sheet cocoon.

"Well," Hinata's voice was hoarse, low, terribly sexy. His slender but powerful calloused fingers started to play with the collar of his shirt, tugging it slightly. "you can give me another gift." 

Atsumu gulped, his breath shuddering slightly as his hands traveled lower. "What about breakfast?" He sighed, his lips above Hinata's.

The redhead jumped easily, wrapping his strong legs around his boyfriend's waist. The sheets fell to the floor, leaving his naked body under the hungry gaze of Atsumu. "We can eat first," His hands cupped Tsumu's face, bringing him closer to kiss him with need. He sucked on his lower lip, biting it slightly until he heard a low growl leaving the taller man's throat. "And after that, I can make breakfast." The redhead shivered when Atsumu's big hands grabbed a full of his ass, spreading his cheeks without shame.

Tsumu kissed him again, swallowing the moan that left his boyfriend's mouth when he introduced a finger in his insides. "Sounds like a plan to me." 

The dyed-blonde player carried his needy boyfriend back to the bedroom, almost falling down when his feet got tangled in the mess of the sheets on the floor. Hinata giggled again but didn't stop sucking his tongue.

In the end, it turned out to be the day Atsumu promised him. And even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and scream with me on Twitter @ANicoleLJ !


End file.
